He Could Be that Boy
by wildflower0310
Summary: Renesmee has been ready to take the next step in her relationship with Jacob. Jacob knows; but the only real problem is Edward and Jake always arguing over Nessie. She hates it. She's ready for Jacob to ask her on that perfect date. Until some troublesome news shakes things up. Now Nessie is desperate to do something about it. She knows Jacob could be that boy.


**_Hello, all. I know I'm normally up a lot sooner but I have a really good excuse. My computer of almost ten years decides to quit on me so I had to get a new one. I'm now figuring it out. Sadly I had the first three Forever books on here along with Taken to the Grave. Greatly, I was needing to replace it anyway. But the stupid thing is I didn't back up all my stuff. I know. I know._**

**_I know I should be posting Forever and I'm working on that. Since I didn't have a computer I'm ahead so it'll be up soon. I'm typing chapter one. So that's the update._**

**_Okay. Now to the wonderful back story of how this small(but large) one-shot came into action. I was thinking about doing a story but not really having no idea what to put. Then one day while I'm camping with my family I receive a message from vampygurl402 messaged me with a story to do for her friend, arashi wolf princess. So we agree and I'm writing it. Then the computer broke blah blah blah._**

**_So this story is dedicated to the both of them. Because they were both so patient with me._**

**_Now another announcement I should have made during Forever Ours (somehow I didn't do the whole thank you deal authors note with a few announcement. But anyway. Thank you for reading the story and I'll announce a little secret when I post Forever.) but I was reading Taken to the Grave before the dreaded computer break and I was thinking "Hmmm, maybe I should rewrite this to a multichapter story." And then I was rereading the reviews and finally decided. Taken to the Grave will be made into a multichapter story. Let me know what you think about it. I don't know when it will be posted but it will be coming to a computer near you._**

**_Okay. One more author note and you can go at it. The song in here is of I'm not that Girl sung in the musical wicked. This story is not based off of that song. I just liked one part in it that I thought would fit into the story. Personally, I think Elphaba's problem and Nessie's problem in here is a complete 360 degrees. But it's a pretty song and some part fits it. If you have never heard of wicked or that song then you need to. Not because it's needed for this story but because it's so amazing. Youtube it. Either Idina Menzel or Donna Vivino are my recommended singers to sing it. But if you want someone else that's fine too_**

**_Okay. Shutting up now. Enjoy!_**

He could be that boy...

"No, Jacob! You are not taking her out this late!"

"It's six o'clock, Edward."

"It's summer."

"She has summer school."

"She graduated. Valedictorian. _ Last year." _

"Well…she's busy."

"She is sitting on the couch glaring at us."

"It's still a no."

"Edward!"

This is what I hear every day of every hour of every second. I am part vampire so time counts if you look at it from my point of view. (Don't look at it from my parents or we would be here all day.) But well after seven years you would think _they_ would get along. Yes, my father, Edward, and my best friend, Jacob. Trust me, that stopped being my "when you wish upon a star" dream a long time ago.

"I don't see why you won't let Nessie-"

"Don't call Renesmee _Nessie. _Bella hates that." Daddy growled.

I rolled my eyes. Oh for the love of…anything that is better than going through this!

Daddy and Jake never got along. From what I've heard of. They tolerated each other when I was first born. Now that I'm older I guess they've gotten back to the old roots. Me being in the picture hasn't helped at all. I don't think it will anytime soon.

"Bella has gotten over that decades ago."

"Are calling my wife and daughter old?!"

"No!" Jake yelled, aggravated, "Now you're just getting on my case."

Oh my God! When will this ever stop? My father needs to get over the fact that me and Jacob will eventually be together. Good grief! The guy imprinted on me for goodness sakes! He knows me better than I know myself sometimes. I understand the fact that I will spend the rest of my existence with him. Jake understood. He wasn't pushy about it. (Despite the fact that I didn't speak to him for a whole year after I found out Jacob like-no, wait. _Loved_-my mother.) I think my father needs to understand the fact too.

And move freaking on!

Okay. Let's see…when did my feelings for Mr. Jacob Black start more than just a "best friend?" Um…when I was about the age of five and physically looked sixteen or seventeen. I already knew about the imprinting but during the time I only saw Jacob as a brother so I brushed it off to worry about later. I've embraced it now because he's always been there since…since day one! It felt weird and a little awkward I have to admit. Especially when you have a father who can read your thoughts.

"Yes, I am on your case."

Except for now because he's so busy getting on Jacob's case.

"I just want to talk to her! Alone!"

Bad move, Jake.

"Oh I know what that means, Jacob Black."

"What _does_ it mean?!"

Yes. What did it mean? We both had feelings for each other (I assume) and my father knew that. Everybody knew that.

Wait. Jacob wanted to "talk?"

I grabbed Momma's hand, projecting her an image of the two men getting on my nerves and them eventually stopping. This was getting old. I mean, come on! Let the hot, sexy, amazing, buff, drool worthy guy take me on a date.

If that certain guy would ask me already.

Momma huffed and rolled her eyes. "It'll only get worse before it gets better, my love. But I think they will stop…eventually." She answered.

We turned back to the argument which seemed to be getting worse like Momma said. So worse that Jacob was already to the point of losing his temper. His nostrils flared, his hands were clenched into fist as if he was about to sucker punch my father any second. His bulging muscles were tense.

Phew! Jacob had the physique of a god. He was every woman's dream. Tall, chiseled body, jet black hair that anybody would be tempted to run their hands through, his dark brown-black when he's angry or upset-eyes that could make you melt. Oh, and his totally kissable lips…

I was cut off by my drooling ramblings with my mother clearing her throat. I looked down to realize my hand was still in Momma's. Hence, I showed her every drooling thought about Jacob. Well…can she blame me? She was in love with Jacob too.

Momma shot me a warning glare. This is the point where I take my hand out of hers.

"Whatever, Edward. I'm done." Jacob growled before storming out the room.

"Really?! This is ridiculous!" I shouted to really nobody but I'm sure almost everybody heard. My father needs to let me grow up!

I followed Jacob outside where I saw him taking several breaths to calm down before he phased.

"My Jacob?" I asked, using the nickname I've always used with him. I wanted to touch him but he seemed too angry for that.

"Not now, Ness."

"But you said you wanted to talk-"

"I said not now!" he shouted.

I jumped back, hurt, before I made my way to the woods. I was really the only person who could calm him down. I would give you my secret but I really don't know what I do. I just sit back and let him vent. In some cases.

I jumped into a tree that was high and thick enough for the both of us to sit on without really being seen unless you look hard enough-or have super sharp eyes like some I know. Jacob hesitated at first but then jumped up and took a seat right next to me. We were silent for a while, listening to the sounds of nature that no other human would be able to experience. It was amazing.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

Um…awkward.

"You first. Sorry." Again. At the same time.

Really.

"No. You go first." I blushed.

You've got to be kidding me.

"No. You're the one who spoke first." He replied back. I think I even saw him blush a little. It was kind of cute.

I huffed, grabbing Jacob's hand, projecting him how sorry I was for the way my father was acting. But I also showed him how mad I was at him that he was participating in it. He was also adding fuel to the fire too. Yes, some of the things he said were true, but I wasn't some prize. They really don't have to argue over me. I'm pretty good at making decisions-however stupid they may be at times. I was Daddy's daughter and Jacob's best friend. They don't need to argue over who was the most important man in my life because they both equally are. They are important in my life. _Both_ of them.

Plus, I really wanted to go to the movies with Jacob. He promised.

Jake gave a weak-minded laugh. "I'm sorry for arguing with your dad. For _and _over you. It's just…he knows which buttons to push and when! I guess I can say the same because I do it with him too-but that's beside the point. I wanted to talk to you about something. About us."

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! He's going to ask me out on a date!

"Okay."

"And I've been thinking…"

"Uh oh. That always mean trouble." I joked, nudging him. Jacob is really smart…sometimes. Sometimes he does and says things without the while using your brain thing. Most of the time it doesn't end well.

"Gee, thanks." He muttered.

"Now on with it."

He laughed but then turned solemn. "I've been thinking…a lot. About us, I mean. Or, well, the future of us. We're imprinted-which means we really can't get rid of each other. But…I…we've pushed it back for a long time. Well, I have. You admitted your feeling for me-I know that much. But maybe we…you…i…"

I got hopeful. Maybe he was asking me out on that date. I mean, I know he likes me more than a sister. He has to. Why hasn't he asked me out on a date? He can't be scared, can he?

"Spit it out, Jacob." I deadpanned impatiently.

"I…I think maybe you and I should wait longer. Until we're both sure that this is what we want."

Huh?

"I know, Ness, I know. You were hoping for something right away. You were probably hoping I would admit that I like you more than a sister and I would ask you out on a date; but you're going to live in Portugal for a few months so-"

"So…" I trailed. "You're saying what? That since I'll be spending a few months away that we should "hold off?" Hold off on what?

Jacob winced at the sharpness in my tone. "I'm not at that stage where I recuperate the same feelings you have for me. Nessie, you're like my little sister. I can't hurt you like that. Plus, your dad doesn't want us together. In a few years maybe-"

I get it now. I basically tell Jacob my feelings for him and he decides that now is the perfect time to tell me he doesn't see me in "that way."

I've been on plenty of dates with guys in which Jacob never showed any jealous intentions. He was happy to see me happy. So it shouldn't be a big surprise to me that he wouldn't have the same feelings for me as I do for him, right?

"So, it's better you shoot me down instead of telling me a long while ago when I told you of my feelings?" That I was hurt over. "So you led me on?"

"No! Nessie, somebody will be together. Just…not now. He was my best friend but sometimes he gets under my skin so bad that I just sometimes downright hate him.

"But I told you a _really _long time ago that my feelings for you were more than "best friend" related. You didn't tell me back then that you don't look at me "that way." That, my friend, is leading on."

I could handle others hurting me. I don't particularly hold grudges. Except when it came to Jacob. I guess it's because out of all the people I trust him not to hurt me the most.

"Not technically. Changing my mind is more like it. I am allowed that, aren't I?"

Oooh…he should have never said that. It made his case a lot harder-and the stupid cocky attitude he had made it even worse!

I growled at him, "So that's what you meant by being done, huh?"

"No-"

"Well, thank you for wasting my time hoping for that stupid confession and stupid date that will happen _someday_!"

I jumped down from the tree and started making my way back to the house. Jacob followed me, "Nessie…"

"Don't talk to me." I ordered.

"I wasn't. I was just saying that I'll see you in a few days."

I turned around, glaring at him. Maybe a relationship isn't what we need. Maybe we're just better off as friends.

I knew our argument was stupid. Our argument was childish. But we were both too prideful to apologize. Jacob was angry. I was aggravated. Both feelings weren't great which you're trying to have a conversation.

I didn't realize I stormed into the house until both parents looked up at me with worried glances. Daddy, knowing my thoughts, knew why I was mad.

"The mongrel actually made a smart decision." He mumbled but I heard it clearly. Half vampire, remember?

I grabbed my father's hand and projected to him my thoughts, too angry for words. I was seven, flipping, years old. I was considered fully matured, meaning an adult. I was leaving for Portugal in a short while. He needed to let me go. He needed to get off of Jacob's case. He wasn't going anywhere. It was to him now that made me angry at Jacob.

Have you ever wanted to just be angry because you felt like it?

"So now he's saying that he doesn't like me more than a sister!" I screeched, really not caring how I acted.

"Renesmee, maybe right now isn't the best time for a relationship."

I stomped my foot and both parents looked at me. I shrugged. I think the way I stomped my foot was very mature thank you.

I opened my mouth then shut it. It dawned on me that Jacob could be right. That even my own father could be right. Maybe now isn't the best time to have a relationship with my mother's best friend. Maybe I'm a hopeless romantic and Jacob's being the smart one. He has been hurt by my mother. Maybe he's scared the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Or maybe he had feelings for me but changed his mind for some reason. I mean, it's Jacob. There's a method to his non thinking ways. They sometimes don't end well but still…that's another story for another day.

Or maybe our imprint deal is slower and he doesn't look at me in any romantic feelings like I do.

I stormed to my bedroom, knowing I wasn't getting anywhere with my parents. I should have done something but all I could do was flop on my bed and huff. I'm acting so stupid! If Jacob wants to be a typical man the fine! I'm better than that. I'm seven years old. I'm Renesmee Cullen. Nothing stops me!

Sometimes I hate being wrong. It sucks.

I heard a knock on the door, "Renesmee?" my mother's voice said from outside the hall

I closed my eyes and inwardly moaned. I have a feeling this was not good, "Yes?" I asked.

"Can I come in?"

"No. The door is made of cement and stone, and I'm caught with a deadly plague."

Momma came in anyway. "Okay, enough of the dramatics, missy." She sat down on my bed and pushed my bronze ringlets out of my face, "Can you tell me what's wrong? Now that I know you're not caught with some deadly plague."

I pushed myself up, "You probably already know so what's the use. Don't you and Daddy talk about everything?"

"Normally, yes. I want to know from you is the things."

I groaned, not in the mood for talking. So I put my hand on her cheek and projected the "conversation" between me and Jacob. I was hurt over the fact that he couldn't just downright say he doesn't have feelings for me yet. I wished he would have just say, "Hey, Nessie. I know we'll eventually be together but I still look at you as my little sister," instead of stuttering an okay the day I poured my feelings out to him. It would have made life a lot more easier.

"Oh, sweetheart," Momma said, "you know as much as I do that men are idiots."

I can vouch for that.

"Then why does Daddy and Jake hate each other?"

"They don't "hate" each other. Just when it comes to you they…argue on the same grounds."

I looked at her confused, "What? That doesn't make any sence."

"Looking at it in a weird way," she said, "it does."

"Be my guest and explain then."

"Well, they both want you safe and happy. That's the same grounds. But when it comes to you being in a relationship of course your father is going to be protective. Even if he is in the wrong but still…"

"Then why is Jacob deciding now is the best time to tell me that he doesn't have those type of feelings for me just when I get my hopes up?" I exasperated.

"Because he's probably scared. That's all. Last time Jacob felt way about someone, she chose a vampire over him. Give him some time to come around and think things through." Momma answered. Yeah, that girl he fell for was you, mother dearest.

"But what if he doesn't? What if he still sees me as a sister?"

"Then be happy with that. Any girl is lucky to have a friend as good as Jacob. If it turns out into something more-which it will-then good. Let time do its work."

Yeah, I've never really been the patient one. So I don't know how well that will work out for me. So I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens.

Ugh! I despise that word.

"Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

I shuddered by just the thought. Yes, my mother is young, beautiful, and immortal. (Which means she's a vampire if you haven't figured that out. What? Did you think I was going to say witch? There's probably some out there?) Yes, she was close with the guy I might be in love with-if I believed in love at first sight-and in which who doesn't look at me with any romantic feelings whatsoever. But having my mother in my crappy love life? Eww! Gross! No! Mother's don't do that! No matter how weird and stupid things may be.

Do not comment on that.

"No! Eww! That's gross! I'm a big girl. I can screw up my own love life without anybody's help. Thanks though." I deadpanned. I'm an adult. I can handle things on my own. Sometimes.

Okay. Most of the time.

"It's the thought that counts." Momma shrugged. "So you really wanted to go to the movies?"

Yes, I did. With Jacob. It sounded better in my head when I said, "Going on a _date_ with _Jacob_ to the _movies_." As you can see. None of that has happen yet. In fact, it was blown up right in my face.

"Sort of. Okay. Yes. I really want to go. Childish, right? Since I'm angry I didn't get my way." I yawned. What I wanted was as said above. Sometimes wanting things you can't have sucks. Horribly sucks. And a first if I must add.

"Well, Charlie and the rest of the family are coming next Friday for Thanksgiving. Why don't we go see what's playing that Thursday? Have a mother/daughter day? Does that make things better?"

Spending time with my mother sounded good. Just a day between me and her sounded wonderful. It would get my mind off of things, (i.e. Jacob) and I won't be spending time with her that much when I leave for Portugal so I'll take every chance I could get. Plus, I wasted all my time flirting with Jacob that I never spent much time with Momma anymore.

Men. They screw up just the simplest of things.

As I kept thinking though the idea, the more liked it. "Thursday sounds perfect to me." I smiled.

"Great. Make sure you don't have any dates planned by then."

I glared at her. She has to bring that up? "Very funny."

Momma held up her hands, "Okay. Okay. Get some sleep. I love you, my precious."

"Love you too, Momma."

I hugged her again and she kissed my ringlet mess before walking out the door. I blew out a pent up breath and yawned. Bed sounded so tempting right now but I really needed a shower. Maybe that'll be the second good thing of my night.

I walked to my bathroom and turned the hot water all the way up until it started to steam up the room. I stripped down and let the extremely hot water run over my body, wiping away all the stress.

If it was only that easy. A girl can dream right?

"_Hands touch. Eyes meet. Sudden silence. Sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy world. He could be that boy…I'm not that girl." _I hummed as I lathered up my hair with shampoo.

It dawned on me. Late the song say "the boy" has another girl he chose and that "the girl" wasn't made for his life style. What if that was the case with Jacob and me? What if Jake is _the boy _but I'm not _that girl_? What if he chose another girl? I mean, imprinting is a funny thing. Our imprint is could be the exception. What if there's another? What if I'm not that girl?

Argh! This is so stupid! This argument with Jacob; Daddy and Jacob arguing over me; me being angry at Jacob; worrying he has another girl. It was so stupid and childish. So what if Jacob friendzoned me. I would eventually have to have him as a soul mate. I need to be happy that I just have him. That's all I ask. He was amazing, smart, funny, witty, sometimes brainless, and beautiful inside and out. I shouldn't be complaining when I have what every girl dreams of when they meet their perfect guy to be. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend.

But that still doesn't mean it didn't hurt. He should have told me how he felt the day I confessed my feelings to him instead of letting me get my hopes up.

Oh well. I will push this to the back of my mind and move on. Life will go on. And I'll take my mother's advice and let time do its work.

No matter how impatient I will get.

* * *

Over the next several days things went back to normal. Well, as normal as things could get when you couldn't help but gawk at your best friend.

Time, my friend, was not on my side.

Jacob and Daddy's arguing slacked off a bit surprisingly. But then it picked up again for some reason that nobody would tell my why. All Jacob could do was stutter and run out the door.

Men can be so weird sometimes.

And, oh, it gets worse. Mine and Jacob's friendship was pleasantly normal despite things. He made me laugh, I made him roll his eyes, and we still did stupid, brainless things. But when I got tired of letting time do its job, I took matter into my hands.

…you'll have to continue reading to find out.

I kissed him. Okay! I kissed Jacob! Yes, it was not that spontaneous. Yes, I was trying to seduce him. No, he did not change his mine with being in the friend zone. Yes, it did back fire on me. No, it did not help my case. Does that answer all questions?

But that kiss was so freaking amazing.

It was Wednesday-the day before my day with Momma-so my parents decided to take a "hunting trip." I opted out of going because Jacob said he would skip out. So that put my plan into action. Trust me, at the time I thought it was a good idea.

"_Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Momma asked._

"_I'm good. Just tired. Go on. I'll be fine." I answered, pushing my parents out the door. (_Thank God I didn't come up with the idea until after Daddy was gone.)

_So it will be just Jake and I? Yes!_

"_I'll be in the garage if you need anything." Jacob said._

"_Okay. I'll scream "Help! I'm dying to get your attention." I deadpanned, knowing when he goes into grease monkey mode it's hard to get him out of it._

"_I'm not that bad." Jake defended._

"_Ha! Sure. Just don't trek oil on the carpet again. Remember what happen last time?" Let's just day I heard Momma yelling things at Jacob I've never heard her say before._

_Jake shivered, "Don't remind me. I plan on living for a long time. I don't need her ruining it."_

_Yeah, well I want you to kiss me! You don't see me getting that do you?! "Whatever, Black. I'll be in my room."_

_I rolled my eyes and started climbing the stars when I swore I thought I heard him mumble, "Real smart, Jake. Just let your mouth not connect with your brain." I had no clue if it worked in my favor or not but I was going to test it out._

_I made my way upstairs, my plan already turning wheels in my head. I went to the closet and started shuffling though my clothes. I think I had something up my sleeve to get it done._

_I pulled out a short, black, cocktail, corset dress. Daddy would kill me if he saw me in this baby again. Let's just say my parents didn't get along well with Rosalie and Alice when they took me shopping for a Halloween dance I went to my senior year. I didn't even make it out the house much less my room. I don't even think I made it to the dance._

_I slipped it on and started tightening it in the back. (Being a half vampire has some advantages.) The dress buttoned down in front just for decoration but it made it sexier. Daring my luck, I unbuttoned and pulled it lower. The middle was shear so if Jacob could ignore this then I give up._

_I walked downstairs in the matching high healed, leather boots and made my way to the garage. I leaned against and cleared my throat._

"_Yeah huh?" Jacob asked from underneath the car. With zero intentions of coming out._

"_I need your help." I stated._

"_With what?"_

_I decided to strike a pose like those girls do in the movies. I mean, they always get the guy in there so why not try it, "Come out from underneath that vehicle and I'll tell you." I flirted._

_I heard Jacob tense up and pull himself out from underneath the car. He got up without really noticing me but when he did his face was priceless._

"_What do you need-Whoa!" Jacob jumped back and tripped over a stool, causing stuff to fall. I stifled a laugh as I tried to strut over and bend down to offer Jake a hand._

"_You know Edward's going to kill you if you wear that when they come back. He's going to kill me for allowing you to wear that." Jake said in a panicky voice, looking everywhere but at me. "Why are you wearing that?"_

"_Oh," I shrugged, moving my hands over it to get rid of any non-dirt but to make Jake look at me, "just something I found in the back of my closet."_

"_No kidding." He mumbled._

_I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Jacob following my movements as grabbed the stool and sat next to him, "Okay. Put me to work."_

"_You're-you're going to work in that?" he gawked._

"_Yeah, and…are you saying that I shouldn't?"_

"_No! I…uh, yes…I mean, wha-whatever makes me comfortable-I mean, you comfortable."_

"_Do I look beautiful in it?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. "Do you like it?"_

_Jacob open and closed his mouth a couple times and his face got several shades red as he looked everywhere but a me, "Okay. Let's get to work."_

_Ouch._

_As Jacob worked and I watched, I would try to get as close to Jacob as I could get. He always scooted away. I would move so he would look at me, he would clear his throat and look away. I would ask stupid questions, he would stutter out anything but the right answer. I even noticed him stumbling and dropping things. Something I have yet to see him do until now._

_Finally my resolve crumbled and I grabbed Jacob's face and turned it to meet mine. I'm the Queen of Impatience, remember?_

"_Nessie, what are you?" Jacob asked but couldn't finish when my lips smacked onto his._

_For a moment I thought he was kissing me back…until he pushed me back, "Nessie, no. Remember what we talked about?" he said._

_I scooted in his lap and brought my face inches from his, "Oh, just shutup, Jake." And then I brought my lips back to his._

_This time Jacob did kiss me back. And gosh it was amazing!_

_I wrapped my hands around his neck as I deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me closer until I felt him hesitate and slack off._

_He pulled away, looking at me, "Nessie…" Jake trailed, "You know isn't what we agreed on."_

"_No. You agreed on this. I didn't." I snapped. "I don't see why you're so hesitant when you were the one who imprinted on me."_

_Jacob looked down and opened his mouth to say something when I saw my parents looking at us. Oh, please tell me they didn't see the kiss._

"_We did." Daddy answered._

_Great. Just what I need._

"_Jacob, I would like to speak to you for a moment. In private." Daddy said. He walked out the door, followed by Jacob. I could clearly see the glare he gave me._

_I plopped down on the floor with a huff. "I'm screwed." I moaned._

"_If you weren't impatient then no you wouldn't be screwed. And I cannot believe you wore that dress when we told you-"_

_I cut my mother off, "I know. But I had to try. He could be that boy…"_

And trying wasn't good enough. Jacob and Daddy came back later that day. They were both angry. I tried to talk to Jake but he would just glare at me. Then I cornered him. I knew it was a dumb idea to corner an angry wolf but I had to know why he was angry with me. And then I blurted everything else. I wanted the answers. He gave them to me. He stated that being in a relationship with me was not something he wanted yet. I knew he could be that boy. But I was really starting to wonder if I was that girl.

Now it was late Thursday evening. Me and mother dearest were supposed to have our day together but I haven't seen-or heard-from anybody. Momma, Daddy, or Jacob.

Just when I was giving up, Momma came busting in, dragging Jacob behind her. She slung him into a chair and he just sat there, shocked and wide-eyed as I was.

"Get dressed. Both of you." She demanded.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I said get dressed. Jacob's taking you to the movies."

"I am?" Jacob asked, dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you are. Something came up and I can't take her. But _you _are." Momma said to Jacob. I was shocked. Momma never told Jacob what to do. Okay. I lied. She does it all the time.

"But wouldn't that-"

"Look. Both of you are best friends. You have feelings for each other. Suck it up, Jacob Black. You are hurting my daughter. So that means I'll hurt you and you know that I won't hesitate to. You have feelings for her. And yes, I am hesitating; but I am tired of the two of you acting like two immature people! It will happen. And the time is now." Momma stated. "So ask her.

"What?"

"_NOW_!"

I thought it was funny until Momma glared at me, "Oh, you are not getting off that easy, young lady."

"What did I do?"

"Oh." Oh God. The list is long.

"Now. I'm giving you two minutes Jacob, to ask my daughter properly out to the movies. And then you have thirty minutes to get ready. Got it?"

"Thirty minutes! Momma! That doesn't give me enough time to get ready!" I complained.

"And what about Edward. He'll kill me." Jacob brought up.

"Trust me. I can handle my husband. He agrees that seeing you two yesterday shows that both of you are ready. Too ready but all in the same. Now, your time is clocking down." Momma stated.

What happen to time handling things, mother?

"Nessie…would you like to go to the movies with me. Since your mother is making me." Jake joked. I didn't see where it was funny.

My stomach dropped. He was only asking me on a date because my mother was making him? They say timing is everything. I though Jacob could be that boy. Maybe I'm wrong this time.

"Whatever." I muttered.

I looked down and walked up the stairs. Jacob made it obvious he didn't want to take me on a date. That kiss-or kisses-didn't mean anything to him.

AND MY MOTHER SUCKS WHEN IT COME TO MATCH MAKING.

Since I only had thirty minutes I just put on dark, tight jeans with a teal green blouse. To be decorative I put on a red, sequined scarf to hand around my neck. I kept my jewelry light and just decided on flats. The last time I tried to dress sexy for someone it blew up in my face.

I walked down the steps to see my parents. Jacob was quiet under their glare of them. I knew Daddy could read my thoughts but I begged him silently to keep his over protective fatherly mouth shut.

"You look beautiful." Momma said, hugging me. I can't wait to see her face when I tell her this isn't going to work out.

Because I've came to a conclusion of giving up. I really didn't care anymore if Jacob liked me more than friendship. The statement he made proved everything. So all I need to do was suck it up and go on this date because I knew I wouldn't get out of it. I got what I wanted. Jake was taking me to the movies. But it just wasn't how I dreamed it would be. Jacob could be that boy. I'm not that girl.

"Should I have worn that dress again?" I asked.

"No." Momma and Daddy said together.

"Yes." Jake blurted. My parents glared at him while I could just blush. He said yes?

"I want her home by ten." Daddy said to Jacob.

I gaped at him but Jake was the one who spoke up, "Edward, she's a grown woman."

"She's also living under my roof which means she goes by my rules. So do you." Daddy answered with a tone even Jake wouldn't argue with.

And the "my daughter rules, my rules" argument ends. Round I've lost count this time goes to Edward Cullen. For how long…I really don't know.

"Are you ready?" Jake asked.

"Sure." I shrugged, kissing my parents good-bye and walked out the door.

Jacob rushed to open the door to his car for me but I stopped him, "You don't have to do that." I told him, placing my hand on his. I couldn't help but notice the warm, fuzzy feeling I felt when our hands touched.

"I want to. You're my date. Isn't it kind of rude for me to be acting like a jerk?" he asked, doing the exact opposite of what I told him not to do.

Not that I had to scoff at. I'm sorry.

I was still snickering by the time Jake hopped in the car and drove off. He turned and gave me a funny look. "What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Oh…" I trailed, waving my hand dismissively, "nothing. Just thought of something ironic."

"Like what?"

"A woman's heard is an ocean of secrets."

Jacob smiled at my joked. "That I won't argue with."

* * *

The car ride turned quite suddenly. Here we are joking one minute and being in awkward silence the next. It was stupid when we've best friends but we sat side by side, not speaking. It was stupid!

When we arrived into town and Jacob found a parking space. I was about to get out when Jacob grabbed my wrist. I spun around to look at him. Instead I got lost in those dark, gorgeous eyes anybody could get lost in.

Stop it!

"Ness, can you please tell me what's going on. You're acting weird."

Oh? _I_ was acting weird? That was the wrong thing to say, Mr. Black.

"I don't know. Tell me why you've been acting like a jerk and then maybe you'll figure it out!" I snapped, getting out the car.

Jacob copied my movements, obviously not allowing me to win an argument, "Maybe if you'll tell me why you've been acting so childish lately, I'll tell you why I've been a jerk so I can figure out why you're acting weird!"

"I'm not acting childish." I argued, stomping my foot.

"Yeah. That's not childish at all, Renesmee." He growled, breathing heavy. I might have pushed things to far but oh well. He started it.

"You get under my skin, Black." I mumbled, walking over to the movie theater

"It takes one to know one, Cullen."

I whirled around and grabbed his hand, projecting every little image, thought, and feeling about him that has happen between us. How much it hurt that he let me get my hopes up. How I thought he had another girl at some point. How he could be that boy but I was not that girl. I had hoped time would work its way but it didn't. I was so angry that I had no clue if they were making any sense. Jacob's blank face never gave me any hint of knowledge.

I let go and Jacob's face turned back to normal. He blinked a few times before looking up at me, "I didn't…I…I didn't mean it like that. About Bella' comment. I thought it came out as a joke because I've never seen Bella like that. Sorry if it came out the wrong way. You're right. I am a jerk.

Jacob started walking back to his car but I called out for him. He turned around, "Are you going to make me enjoy this night by myself?" I asked.

"No." he stuttered, shocked. "You were upset, and I keep screwing up, and…I'm going to stop talking right now."

I giggled, "Good idea."

We walked back to the movie theater where Jacob slipped his hand into mine as we looked over the movie suggestions. He didn't seem to mine and I surely didn't care either.

"So….chick flick we'll both laugh at, low budget, bad acting action move we'll laugh at, or a horror move that…we'll laugh at." Jacob asked as we waited in line.

"Why are you doing this?" I blurted.

"Doing what?" Jacob dumbly asked, knowing it would get on my nerves.

"_This." _I motioned at our entwined hands and us being at the movies. Basically I moved my hands wildly.

Jake bent down and kissed my lips. It was just a peck on the lips but it still was amazing. All I could do was stare as he winked at me and let go of my hand to pay for the horror movie.

"One, I really wanted to ask you out on a date but I was terrified to do so. Two, me kissing you back yesterday should have given you the slightest idea that I want a relationship with you if you really, really know me. And three, you went to complete, desperate lengths to get my attention with that dress-which you did by the way. I just got scared. Do you think you can wear it anytime soon?"

I should have blushed. I could have laughed. But as Jacob paid for the popcorn all I could do was take in what he said, "But friends don't kiss."

Jacob smiled at the cashier and thanked her before taking my hand, "Maybe I don't want to be friends."

"But you said-"

"You know what? For a smart creature, you are incredibly stupid."

And that just left me more confused.

* * *

The night with Jacob was actually one of the best nights of my life. Jake kept leaving me confused-but it was still amazing. I'm not complaining. He would hold my hand, kiss my cheek, twirl my promise bracelet around, whisper how beautiful I was. But whenever I would try to kiss him he would always turn away and "pretend" not to notice. He was teasing me. And I was falling for it.

We chose the horror movie. It was horror for others. Hilarious for us because we've seen the real things. We've been though far scarier things than the plot line of some dumb movie.

We obnoxiously boo for the hero, cheer for the bad guy, laugh at how dramatically crappy a character's death was. We even at the audiences' reactions when things would happen suddenly. I think the last straw for everybody was throwing popcorn at people and then acting innocent.

No. Wait. That was the second to last straw. The last straw was the loud talked and shouting across the room was. Plus the cheering when the heroine's love interest dies. Can't forget about that."

And when we were kicked out.

We giggled all the way back to the car, mimicking the movie or the peoples' faces. There was one time I swore I would tease Jacob next…and I won because he stammered at which restaurant I wanted to eat at. I didn't really care for human food but I knew Jacob was starving. So I let him choose.

And the night kept getting better and better. And the game at who would be the first to crack kept getting harder and harder. For the both of us. I wanted to win. Jacob wanted to win. We were both using our weaknesses against each other. Pride and competition.

I was way past my ten o'clock curfew when Jacob pulled in front of my house. It was dark inside-which worried me. But then again, my parents were alone. There wasn't a bit of telling what they would get into.

I gathered my purse and reached for the handle, "Thanks again for tonight. I had a lot of fun." And to show how much fun I had, I reached for his face and projected how much fun it was.

I got out and make my way to the house until I felt warm hands wrap from behind and spin me around. I almost screamed if he didn't put his hand over my mouth. But that didn't mean I didn't bite his hand.

"Jacob? What-"

"I love you!" Jacob blurted, rubbing his hand. "I know you already know I love you, but I _love _you. And I know you figured with the imprinting I would but I do. I love you."

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. I've got to say. He's so cute when he's nervous.

"Just let me finish." I nodded for him to continue. "That day you admitted your feelings for me was one of the happiest days of my life. Literally. I thought you wouldn't like me because you were dating all those idiots and you seemed happy. They you told me about how you felt about me.

"Nessie, I was so close to asking you on that date, but then I got scared. You were leaving for Portugal soon so I figured you didn't want a guy like me keeping you here. Plus the guys started pressuring me, and Edward keep getting on my case…I was a coward and I hurt your feelings. I wanted to make you happy.

"And then I had to blurt all those stupid things and lie to you because I was terrified of what you would sat. I'm still new to this whole romance, imprint, I'm in love with you deal, and I didn't know how to take it. I'm still trying to figure things out."

"So what-"

"I'm still not through."

I laughed and held up my hands for him to continue, "And then I acted like a complete jerk to you afterwards! I hated doing that to you! Then you show up wearing that dress and kissing me I was caving. And then I had to screw up even more, making it worse. I would have completely ruined things if Bella didn't step in."

I looked up at Jacob, seeing vulnerability I never get to see. I believed him…almost.

"So what are you saying?" I asked.

"This." Jacob said, grabbing my face and kissing me.

Oh my God. Oh my God. I so believe him now.

Jacob kissed me with a sweet but reckless feel. It wasn't anything like other day. This was far better because I knew deep down in the pit of my stomach that he really was sorry and I was too. He really was that boy.

I pulled away, smiling like an idiot. "That was better than last time."

"I know." My Jacob smirked, "You projected me everything."

I blushed, looking away to hide it but Jacob brought my face up to his, "Don't do that. I like seeing you blush."

That only made me blush more.

"I'm so sorry about what happen. I'm sorry about waiting, about what I said to you, about being a jerk. I'm just…you have no idea how sorry I am. I should have told you sooner that I had more than loving you as a sister. I love you way more than that. I want you to be my soul mate, and I don't care how stupid, fast, and reckless it seems. I don't care anymore!"

Gosh. Jacob really knows how to make a girl cry.

I had no clue what to say because I was at loss for words-which was a first. Plus the tears falling down my cheeks made it worse.

"And I've just made it worse! I'm so stupid!"

I grabbed Jacob's hand and our eyes meet. It was like that song all over again. _Hands touch. Eyes meet. Sudden silence. Sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl…_

Check. Check. Check. Check…and check.

"You haven't." I said through tears.

"What?"

There was no way I would be able to make him understand through words so I put both hands on the side of his face and stared at him, projecting every thought I had about it. How he drove me insane, how beautiful he was, how much he could hurt me, how much I knew he was that boy but I wasn't that girl, about how much I loved him.

I also projected to him how sorry I was about the way I acted. I should have never pushed him. It was wrong for me and I should have done something about it instead of these childish games.

Jacob's face lit up as she spun me around, kissing me again. "You are that girl." He whispered in my ear.

"So no more childish games?" I asked.

Jacob poke out his lips but stopped when he saw my face, "I'll try."

"And I am that girl, right?"

"As long as I'm that boy."

"Only you, my love."

Jacob and I hugged and then kissed again. I was so happy that we could put away these things. But they said love was a game. I had no intentions of beating this time.

"Now, Jacob, what did I say about her curfew." I heard my father speak up.

We jumped at the sound of my parents' appearance. Jacob looked scared, Daddy was glaring at Jacob, my mother was giving me an "I told you so" look, while I froze. I knew what was happening next.

Not again!

Momma and I sat on the couch, glaring at the two idiotic, immature men in our lives. They were doing the same thing. Arguing.

Over me.

"They'll stop eventually…right?"

"At this point I don't know. Good luck, Renesmee."

"I guess only time will tell. Good thing we live forever."

I thought Jacob could be that boy. He most definitely _was_ that boy. The thing is, though, I thought I was that girl. I was definitely that girl.


End file.
